A so called Torture
by CrossedHeart
Summary: Keiichi M. awakens in the Sonozaki esate's torture chamber once again. When the door opens, he expects to see Shion but instead Mion comes out. Soon Mion is proved to be Shion, and Mion appears. The real torture begins. But not the torture you may expect.


"**Torture" Room**

The once bright Hinimazawa was now dark and dreary. A place everyone used to find as their haven… now their worst fear. At least, for a young boy… and a young girl…

Darkness rippled through the town like a thunder cloud.

Downstairs, in the Sonozaki estate, a brown haired boy lay limp, pinned to a table with dark leather and tough chains.

He was blacked out. The faint fall and rise of his chest was the only sign he was alive.

Tattered, burnt skin, ripped his neck, and two dots of dry blood shown the truth of what happened.

Maebara Keiichi, sixteen in age, lay in the torture room of his best friends house.

A tall green haired girl slid open the door, sending creaky vibrations through the dark room.

Keiichi's eyes flashed open and he tried to move his head, to see who entered.

He expected to see Shion, walk in with tazer by her side. She had been the one to tazer his neck and drag him here.

He clenched his teeth, but instead, he saw his friend, Mion, Shion's twin sister.

"Mion!" Keiichi gasped, half in delight, half in fear.

"What are you doing! I told you to hide!" He hissed to her, still clenching his teeth shut.

"Kei-chan! I saw her tazer you… I couldn't just leave you!" Her eyes were watery.

"Don't worry about me!" He growled. "But… Kei-chan…" Her eyes watered even more.

"You… you're my best friend." She whimpered. Keiichi looked at her, returning her stare. "You're mine too Mion. That's why I want you safe." He groaned, the leather tight on his skin.

"I need to help you!" Mion blurted out, her heart pounding. "There's no way to get me out! You're only blowing your cover!" He growled.

Mion's face darkened. "Kei-chan. You know Shion would find me eventually." She muttered coldly. "I doubt that. You're too clever for her." He calmed down, a sympathetic stare passed through him into Mion's eyes. "I don't want you to die Kei-chan." She rubbed her eyes. "I…" She stopped herself in her sentence and turned away quickly, blushing crazily.

"Mion…" Keiichi started at her with calm eyes, trying to forget all things that were going to happen to him, and focused on calming her down.

Mion looked at Keiichi, seeing the almost frightening calmness in his eyes. "Kei-chan… this might be the only time I ever see you again…" She murmured, her cheeks red.

"I wish we could have gotten to know each other more…" She clenched her eyes shut.

"Kei-chan… I don't want you to die!" She repeated, flinging herself at Keiichi, giving something as close as a hug as she could, to Keiichi, strapped down to the table.

A light blush spread across Keiichi's face. For the first time in a while… or maybe ever… _he_ had received a hug from Mion, instead of giving one.

Mion finally drew back. "Kei-chan, you know this don't you..." She squealed, her heart breaking. Keiichi looked at her, confused, the blush gone. "I don't know what you're talking about…?" Keiichi blinked.

Mion looked at her crush thoughtfully, her face growing redder by the second.

"Kei-chan! You know that I love you!" She shrieked out. Keiichi stared wide eyed at his best friend. He had always thought of Mion as his best friend, someone who would always be behind him in the bad times. He had never put it to mind how _she_ felt about _him_.

Before he knew what was happening, Mion flung herself at Keiichi, pressing her lips against his. One hand was gently placed on his cheek, and the other one tugging at his shirt as she kept kissing him, feeling him more and more.

Mion separated from Keiichi's lips. "I want you to be mine Kei-chan!"

With that, she flung herself at Keiichi again, pulling his head towards hers as she let her tongue slide into his mouth.

Suddenly the door flung open and another green haired girl stepped out. She had a fearful look on her face, that was replaced with utter shock.

"Eh!?" She gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. Her faces got red and her jaw dropped in surprise.

Mion pulled her head up, looking at Shion, her twin. Instead of that innocent smile she had on her face before, there was a deadly smirk, her eyes slits.

"Sh-Shion!!" The other green girl exclaimed, her face as red as the startled Keiichi's.

Mion got back into character and looked back at Keiichi. He seemed lost in his own thoughts right now. "Kei-chan!" She yelped, looking back at her twin.

Keiichi snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" Keiichi looked at Mion, then back at Shion.

"Shion just called Mion, Shion?" Keiichi looked back and forth at the two girls.

"Who's who?" Visible sweat drops streamed down his face.

"I'm Mion!" The green haired girl who had just kissed him, screeched out. "Shion! Stop pretending!" Shion growled, still red.

Mion decided to cut the act. "You're silly Mion. Prancing in here with my clothes on." She smirked.

Mion had been Shion the whole time!

So the girl who had walked in, was really Mion!

"You're foolish. Kei-chan was about to die, thinking he had kissed _you_."

Mion looked at Keiichi, her blush getting deeper, if that was even possible.

Keiichi looked back at the twins frantically. "B-But… I-I-I…" He stuttered, sweating.

Shion reacted by pulling out a tazer from Mion's gun holder.

"Shion… what are you going to do with that…" She squinted at her secretly older sister.

Shion just jabbed her tazer at Keiichi's neck, not turned on…. Yet.

"You shouldn't have interfered. Silly onee." Shion smirked.

Keiichi looked at Shion, his eyes wide.

"No! Sis! Don't do it!" Mion squealed, her eyes getting watery. Real pain flowed through Mion's veins. Not the fake sadness that had hidden Shion's inside laughter.

"Awww… you don't want your little Kei-chan getting a booboo." Shion mocked, a fake, dull, sympathetic tone.

Mion started shaking, her hands quivering, in fists.

"Your dear Kei-chan…" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Keiichi was blocking out the twins conversation, rather focusing on Shion's finger and the button or switch to turn on the tazer.

"How could you love such a pathetic excuse for a man? He hasn't plead for his life, once." She smirked, her finger quivering.

Keiichi lifted his head at the word 'love'.

…Love?

Mion looked more flustered than ever.

"I-I-I d-don't love Kei-chan!" She objected, pouting.

"Onee, you're such a bad liar." Shion snorted, glaring at Mion, a dark smile spread on her dark face. "What about all those times, Onee?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Mion looked at her sister in fright. "What t-times?" She stammered.

"You talk about your beloved Kei-chan all the time. You said he's cute… and fun… I could go on and on in all those compliments you labeled Kei-chan. It's pathetic to think that you'd try to deny that you love Kei-chan, to _me_ out of all people." She laughed.

Mion hid her face, not making any contact with Keiichi what-so-ever.

Keiichi was staring wide eyed. Where had he been through all of this?

Was Shion making up shit again or had Mion really felt this way the whole time.

He opened his mouth to break the silence, but Shion shot him a warning glare, telling him to stay silent.

He obediently closed his mouth again.

"Why are you doing this Shion!?" Mion changed the subject, also, another question that needed answering.

"I'm helping you Onee." Shion smirked. "How is this helping!?" Mion's eyes were steaming.

Shion removed the tazer from Keiichi's neck. Keiichi's heavy breathing stopped, and he calmed down. But instead, she ran over to Mion and grabbed her hand, flinging her at the table. Mion stumbled onto the table, landing on Keiichi. Her face was pressed against his chest, and Keiichi just jumped, the hairs on his neck raising in anger as Shion pushed Mion. Mion jumped up quickly. "Ah-Ah, Kei-chan!" She yipped, blushing intensely again. Mion lifted her head and stared at Keiichi, who returned the awkward stare.

"This isn't what you wanted, Onee?" Shion asked, appearing out from a shadow behind Mion. "What are you talking abo-" She was cut off as Shion clenched her sisters head, and lunged it towards Keiichi's.

Mion's own lips were smacked roughly against her crush's. Mion could only stare at Keiichi in shock as Shion forcefully pressed her face into his.

Mion tried avoiding Keiichi's eyes but they were the only thing she could stare into.

Keiichi didn't squirm. Didn't flinch. Nada.

Mion was so out of it, that she didn't even notice that she wasn't pressing on Mion's head anymore. Instead, Shion had reached for Mion's wrist, and put it on Keiichi's chest.

Only Keiichi had seemed to notice that Shion was sliding Mion's hand down his body.

Keiichi suddenly tensed when he realized what Shion was going to do.

Keiichi flinched as he felt something brush his lower part.

That small flinch grabbed reality back to Mion who drew back, only to be slammed back to Keiichi again by her sister.

After forcefully holding them in that position, Shion took a step back, letting Mion take control of her body again.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shiiiooon!" Mion swung her head to her twin, her face as red as a beet.

Shion looked at her sister innocently. "What is it, dear Onee?" Shion looked more devious then innocent. Innocence… the face that Shion seemed to being aiming for, and failing at.

Keiichi had drool hanging from his mouth, his face as red as Mion's.

He had gotten kissed by both twins today.

"Don't p-p-play innocent w-w-with me!" Mion squealed.

"I said, I'm helping you. Plus, I bet you enjoyed that~" Shion avoiding Mion's frustrated glare.

"Was tazering Kei-chan really worth all of this?" She cried out, quickly changing subject again.

"You don't think he would have laid down on his own did you? And not squirmed and trashed when you made out with him? Kei-chan is thick headed." Shion shrugged.

"If… you're trying to push us together what was with that little act before." Mion blushed.

"Mostly to mess with your minds, but second of all, you really showed your feelings, me helping or not." She yawned.

"But you put Kei-chan in pain! And you scared me!" She shrieked, putting her hands, in fists once more, together near her chest.

Keiichi was lost in his own thoughts again.

"Let Kei-chan go!" Mion had, had enough excitement for the day. She would already be dreaming about her kiss with Keiichi for weeks to come.

"If you insist. I was going to let you and Kei-chan do much more than just kiss." Shion shrugged and turned away from her sister. "But… whatever~" Shion taunted.

Mion bit down on her lip. "I don't care!"

"Fine, fine." She snickered, reaching into her pocket and getting out a key.

She went to a large lock in the table and twisted the key, making all the straps loose.

Keiichi flung off the table. Mion rushed up to hug him.

"Eh?" Keiichi was startled by the random affection.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this."

Keiichi let the hug melt into him. _This_ was the real hug. "I'm fine…" He winced at his neck.

Without the two knowing, Shion had slipped away, off to plan out more.

"I didn't want it to be like this." Mion's face turned even more blushy, and all moe like as she stopped hugging him and gently laid one of her fingers against her bottom lip.

Keiichi's eye twitched and more drool popped out of his mouth.

Mion looked at Keiichi again and a scowl formed on her face. "You perverted bastard!" She joked, knocking him in the head to snap him out of it.

Keiichi shook his head quickly and scratched the back of his head.

Mion was happy he hadn't brought up anything more.

"Shion was talking… saying… something about you… and me…" Keiichi muttered, looking away and wiping the drool from his lip.

"Kei-chan…" Mion looked up at Keiichi, her voice cracking. _She spoke too soon._

"Please…" She closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

Keiichi looked at her with calmness.

He reached to hug her again, clenching her warm body to his.

Mion didn't squirm away, only blush more and rest her head against him.

This wasn't the treatment she was expecting. She imagined her friend, stammering and running away or something more, 'Keiichi-like'.

The next thing Keiichi did, really surprised her. Without her knowing, Keiichi's lips were now pressed against her forehead as he gently brushed his hands against her cheeks.

"K-Kei-chan!" She gasped.

Keiichi stopped and looked down at her again.

"W-w-we should check on your wound again!" She stuttered, grabbing Keiichi's wrist and dragging him out of the torture room.

The… "torture room."


End file.
